


Justice Arcana Funhouse

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DECEMBER !!!! An exercise in self-diffusion teaches Akechi and Akira a lot about themselves.





	Justice Arcana Funhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Akiren sandwich with Akechi watching (and getting a little sugar in after) for the kink meme ! Also the shuake is just a bit at the end :CCC this was so difficult I dunno how to write Akechi or personas or porn or anythinggg ><

It had been a dumb idea from the jump, not that that’s ever stopped Akira. Whether he was one man or four made no difference to the shadows. As such they don’t hold back when Akira boards the ship alone.

Who would be the lucky winner of his life? Narcissus? The manticore?

Akira lifts his dagger and charges forth because nobody’s gonna get his life without putting in the _work_.

Suddenly he’s being yanked back. His heart jumps into his throat and light burns his eyes. All his problems are being wiped out by the most catastrophic megidolaon he’s ever witnessed.

Knowing his luck that just means he has a bigger badder brute to contend with.

Slowly the light fades leaving spots dancing in Akira’s eyes. A vision of black and white remains where the shadows were. It hurts to look at, his eyelids droop shut.

“You fuckwit.” Something hisses, barely making it through Akira’s fuzzy hearing. Maybe it was the fuzziness speaking but he’s heard that voice somewhere before.

Someone else tsks behind him. Whatever yanked him back hadn’t let him go. Their grip is warm and steady on Akira’s back. 

“Don’t be like that.” Another voice that’s familiar but pitched deeper.

“Like what?” The first voice snaps. “Look at this ripe idiot coming back here alone after all we did. After his promise.”

“Hush. At least we could help him.”

“Have to wipe his ass for him more like.”

The hand that yanked him lets go of his coat. At the abrupt lack of support and warmth Akira stumbles. 

“Oh!” The voice behind him frets. The hand repositions itself on Akira’s shoulder.

“Loki you keep that up and you’ll really drive him away.”

“No.” Akira rasps, eyes flying open. A grey mass stands behind him, an eye-stinging black and white figure stands before him. “Never,” he holds his hand out.

A dark, awful, mirthless laugh tumbles out in front of him. “And if he keeps this up I’ll really think _We_ have a chance.”

Robin Hood snorts. “That doesn’t matter.”

Akira gives Robin Hood’s hand a light squeeze then walks out of his hold over to Loki. Whatever idea he had evaporates when he stands before him. All of Loki melts together given his pattern, he can’t tell which part of Loki is what. A stray braid sways close to Akira so he grasps the tip.

“What does the hero want for his reward?” Akira asks, gently swinging the braid. “A kiss?”

He bows his head and kisses Loki’s braid.

Loki’s arm shoots out. One moment his head is being tugged back by the roots. In the next Loki’s face is but a few millimetres from his own. 

“Try again.” He growls, low and furious against Akira’s cheek. 

Right as it all clicks together Loki backs away and lets go of Akira’s hair. 

Akira surges forward. Nearly busting his lip open to kiss Loki’s face. A sharp gasp punctuates the air behind him. Loki tenses, nervous stiff energy radiating off of him. It may be taking a mile when given an inch, but Akira sets his hands on Loki’s shoulders anyway. There’s what looks to be a row of rust-coloured teeth on Loki’s face. Akira brushes his lips above it. Gentle, to make up for the initial headbutt.

“Where is he?” Akira asks, letting go of Loki so he doesn’t have to bend down.

“Being a coward.”

“He’s not ready.” Robin Hood says. 

On cue Akira looks around the ship’s engine room. He catches a glimpse of black and blue in the rafters. 

Robin Hood’s hand settles on his hip. It twitches like it itches to squeeze but doesn’t. Akira wonders what it’d be like if He indulged himself once in a while.

“Would you like to go somewhere more secure? A safe room perhaps?” Robin Hood says, lightly trailing a thumb along Akira’s hip bone.

Not once does Akira look away from the figure in the rafters. His face looks near devoid of expression. For a second his heart stops, thinking that it’s the cognition with its empty eyes. Then he sees little hints. Flickers as his eyebrows scrunch in worry and nerves, hope as they relax, before being schooled into that blank slate.

“No.” Akira says, keeping his eyes on Akechi.

It seems he’s given the right answer to the Sphinx’s riddle. He spies Akechi quirking his lip ever so slightly before crossing his arms and leaning forward on the railing.

***

Someone wise once said there are two types of people in the world, and there’s already one in the rafters observing.

Maybe Akira can get him to join the show.

They start at a hundred. Akira’s back flat on the engine room floor, head resting on Robin Hood’s lap and Loki in between his thighs. Hands, lips, teeth, claws, run all over. He’s the sand bank subject to the ocean’s endless waves crashing upon him, drowning in the feeling. 

The floor is cold against his back, but lacking in bite since Robin Hood had insisted on using his Joker coat as a makeshift bed mat.

 _“It will be less harsh on your knees.”_ Robin Hood had said. 

He’s brought back to reality by Loki grabbing a fistful of his ass.

“Looks like someone has a nasty habit of spreading it for any persona that comes his way.” Loki jeers.

“Just cute ones,” Akira pants. He presses his bottom further into Loki’s grip with a groan.

By comparison Robin Hood’s touches are chaste. Petting his hair, stroking his arms, stroking his sides a touch firmer so it won’t tickle. 

“More.” He whines, writhing in their hold. Akira arches his chest up into Robin Hood’s touch. Tries to get some friction on his aching cock or ass but Loki won’t let him move.

Akira yelps as Loki jabs two fingers against his entrance through his slacks. “Shut up.” Loki hisses, rubbing Akira’s entrance with that same pressure. 

The heat and pressure rockets up in Akira with each swipe of the coarse fabric over his hole. “Please,” Akira tries again. Bracing his hands on Robin Hood’s biceps, he grinds his ass against Loki’s fingers. A particularly rough push has Akira gasping and dribbling against the front of his pants.

“Greedy.” Loki spits. However he does take his hand away and gets to work on Akira’s shoes and trousers. 

“Shall I prepare him?” Robin Hood’s voice comes from above. 

“You just want to go first.” Loki snickers, pausing in the middle of pulling Akira’s pants off. “But that means I don’t have to hold back when it’s my turn!”

A full blown cackle comes from Loki. It echoes around the room as he gleefully tosses Akira’s clothes to the side. 

When Robin Hood doesn’t respond Akira looks up. He’s never seen a persona emote much. The most he can guess from Robin Hood at the moment is ‘troubled’.

“Lighten up dandy I won’t hurt him. Much.” Loki sighs, “I just want to have a little fun.”

Akira’s heart twinges. 

A sharp pain blooms in his thigh before he can go too deep into it. It hurts. It makes his cock jump and leak over his navel. Then Robin Hood’s palms are cradling his face while Loki licks the bite. 

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking too hard there.” Loki says in between licks.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Akira looks up at Robin Hood, grey thumbs stroke his cheeks. He nods.

“Good,” Robin Hood smiles. It’s the highest and most pleasant and gentle Akira’s ever heard him.

It’s the closest he’s ever sounded to Akechi, at least his TV voice. Does Akechi have an off TV voice that sounds like Robin Hood or Loki’s regular timbre?

“We’ll talk later.” There’s something behind the way he says ‘we’. Robin Hood’s thumb brushes over his bottom lip. Akira traps it with his teeth and grins. His eyes dart back to Akechi resting his face against his palm, he looks less blank slate now and more unimpressed.

Akira’s gaze travels down and he can’t keep the feral edge off his smile. Akechi’s dick isn’t unimpressed at least.

Together Loki and Robin Hood turn Akira onto his tummy, pressing his face against Robin Hood. Smothered by the heat, the heady smell of Robin Hood’s excitement curls up in Akira’s nose and makes his painfully neglected cock twitch. Robin Hood groans quietly as Akira rubs his cheek on his cock through the tunic. 

Moaning low and desperate, his knees slide further apart and he bucks his hips against the floor. 

By the time he remembers it’s his own jacket he’s humping he’s already smeared a fair amount of precum over it. 

He squeaks when Loki slaps his bottom. “Stop squirming.”

Akira flips the tunic up and presses his lips against the tip of Robin Hood’s cock. Immediately a metallic tang fills his mouth. Like a cat he plays with his meal first. Rippling his tongue against the slit then pressing it flat and tracing the ridges of the head. 

Loki grabs his ass and holds his cheeks open. What comes next doesn’t hit Akira until it’s already worming its way into him. Hot, slick, and decidedly alive in the way it thrashes around and forces his body open. 

Akira freezes, chest dipping and hips jutting up on instinct. He moans around Robin Hood’s shaft as Loki gradually draws his tongue out. 

Dimly he feels Robin Hood patting the top of his head. One of Robin Hood’s hands slips to the back of his neck and unzips his vest. 

“Up, pull your arm through.” Robin Hood pulls the vest off Akira. “There we go.”

Another rough prod from Loki’s tongue throws Akira off kilter. He throws his arms around Robin Hood’s waist and holds on for dear life, blowjob forgotten. Over and over Loki pistons his tongue in hard and fast, then retracts it torturously slow. Yet not giving Akira what he needs. 

Akira wiggles his hips, trying to direct Loki to where he needs him. Loki pins his hips against the floor.

“You’ll get it when I feel like it.” Loki says, livid enough that Akira feels it in the tremble of the hand pinning him. “Don’t worry it’ll happen. Maybe.”

Loki’s tongue dives back between his legs and Akira screams against Robin Hood’s leg. 

“Shh, you’re okay.” Robin Hood says soothingly, cupping his cheek. Gradually but grip firm Robin Hood guides Akira back to his cock. Akira stretches his lips around Robin Hood accordingly. 

He holds onto the base with both hands while the tip fills his mouth. It’s much sloppier than he cares to admit, with him struggling to take Robin Hood in and most of the work coming from him waggling his tongue. 

Not even counting Loki’s horrendously talented tongue fucking and stretching his asshole which has Akira seeing stars. Loki gives him no quarter, twisting and hooking his tongue. _Pulling_ his hole open for a sweet numbing ache to settle between his legs. An ache that coils white hot in his core and sears his nerves as it radiates out. 

Eventually Robin Hood takes the initiative and in hindsight Akira should have let them set the pace in the beginning. Except they don’t respect the other’s pace by any means and their competing rhythms are another item on a list of things that are going to end him. 

Loki tonguefucks him in a way that screams that he’s gonna ram his cock into Akira the moment he thinks Akira won’t break. Meanwhile Robin Hood is more reasonable. Akira keeps his mouth pliant as Robin Hood eases himself in until the head kisses his throat then pulls back. Even then it’s only about a third of his length. 

“So good,” Robin Hood groans and bucks a bit further and faster into Akira’s throat.

If Robin Hood goes just a tiny bit further Akira really will go crazy.

Squeezing his eyes shut is a mistake that narrows his world to Loki’s dexterous tongue and the heady taste of iron endlessly bullying its way into his mouth. 

It’s so hot and filling Akira whines. It’s too much and not enough he needs something. Light and colours pop behind his eyelids, his fingers sporadically curl and straighten against Robin Hood. Akira’s whole body jerks, he forces more of Robin Hood’s cock in his throat and swallows. His body squeezes down on Loki’s tongue. It burns.

“Please.” Akira sobs when he pulls up, his voice scraped hoarse. 

Loki responds by pulling his tongue out. Finally pressing down on all the spots that make Akira ache on the way and it winds his body so tight. Anything to keep Loki in because he’s so close. 

Akira hears a faint clinking behind him, the space around his lower half is still distressingly empty. He inches a hand towards his cock.

“What are you doing?”

“He’s gonna come before we get to do anything,” Loki grumbles, settling on his knees. 

Akira only gets a few solid tugs in before being hoisted up with a loud snarl, back pressed against Loki and legs spread wide over his lap. “Greedy, insatiable trash you are.” Loki says with disgust.

Akira’s cheeks heat up, he feels fuzzy inside.

Something cold brushes against the base of his dick and he looks down to see Loki’s hands holding a small gold chain. Most likely the one that adorns his chest.

“That will pinch him.” Robin Hood says.

“Good.” Loki quips back.

Robin Hood fumbles around for the breast pocket of Akira’s coat. Pulling out the handkerchief, he hands it to Loki. “At least tie it around this.”

“Then you hold it while I tie it.’’

Even with the handkerchief absorbing some of the pressure Loki ties the chain tight enough Akira can feel it digging through the fabric. The pain puts a sharp edge on the mess of sensations inside him. It keeps him lucid, it also makes his skin tingly and hyper aware.

Again Loki’s lifting his hips and then something thin presses against his rim. 

Deceptively thin. As Loki pushes more into him it stretches Akira more and more. Loki guides him down with a patience Akira wasn’t expecting. 

Finally, finally it stops, Akira’s bottom resting against Loki’s thighs. 

“You’re doing so well.” Robin Hood murmurs against his neck, then pinches one of Akira’s nipples.

The effect is immediate. Akira’s vision goes fuzzy and his ass clenches around Loki.

“Could do so much.” Loki taunts, “could brainwash you, burn you.” Fingers wrap around the front of Akira’s throat with the barest pressure. Enough to hold him against Loki. 

Akira rolls his eyes. “Go for it.” 

Loki’s grip crushes his throat for a millisecond then springs loose. “Laevatein isn’t the worst I can do.”

He claws at Robin Hood’s shoulders as Loki ups the pace. 

“Loki!” Akira cries out and throws his head back as his thrusts turn short and brutal. Only ramming the widest bit in and out of Akira’s stretched rim and dragging it with each pull. It’s big enough to crush Akira’s sweet spot no matter how Loki moves. He’s _so_ full he can’t breathe he can’t think every thrust has his swollen cock leaking all over his stomach, legs, and balls. He’s gonna cum any second now he’s gonna- 

The crisp bite of the chain holds him on the edge. 

“Let me go,” he pleads. Loki devotes both hands to holding Akira’s hips, leaving him to tumble face first on Robin Hood’s shoulder. “Wanna cum,” he whispers hoarse twisting his hips against Loki in frustration. 

“You could but then this would all end,” Robin Hood chides him. Lifting Akira’s face he brushes the tears away with his thumbs. “You’ll make him sad.”

It’s alarming how his body clenches remembering their audience.

“Insatiable whore,” Loki hisses at the pressure. “Dandy you fucked up asking if he wanted the safe room.” There’s a pause as Loki adjusts his grip on Akira, not without leaving a set of deep red scratches on his ass.

“Should have just fucked him on the casino floor or pool deck for everyone to watch.”

“Yes,” Akira whispers emphatically. He’s beyond mortification and pretending the idea doesn’t get him hot. 

Robin Hood tactfully ignores the exchange. He brushes his hands against the ends of the chain restricting Akira, making it clink merrily. “Bear with us.” 

Akira shakes his head, more tears coming in to replace the tracks Robin Hood destroyed. His hands curl into fists against Robin Hood’s chest. “I need more.”

“Then we’ll give you more than you could ever imagine,” Robin Hood whispers darkly against his ear.

Hands trace Akira’s neck, shoulders, clavicles. 

Akira gasps, eyes snapping open as Robin Hood pinches his nipples hard. 

Breath caught in his throat he can only choke out desperate little whines against Robin Hood’s chest as Robin Hood rolls his nipples around with a harsh grip. Akira can’t stop squirming in Loki’s lap. Between Loki’s cock and Robin Hood’s hands he can’t take more, yet as if in protest his body wrings Loki for all he’s worth. Making Loki feel bigger and close enough that he feels it throbbing. 

Right then Robin Hood releases him and he’s tugged ass first flush against Loki.

In, out, in, out. He breathes in time with the pulse and fill of Loki’s cock. Head floaty, fluffy, numb. They stay like that for a while. Loki delicately hugging his waist and shuddering through the last few shocks.

Then he’s shoved off onto Robin Hood. His chest stings.

“Here dandy, sloppy seconds.”

***

They’re him, but this is also the most independent Goro has ever seen his personas act. At some points they even have him wondering if his mind truly originated all this… behaviour.

Robin Hood and Loki aren’t quite the compartmentalised one-dimensional facets of his being Goro thought they were. 

Mercy isn’t something he expected to have for Akira, however things seemed to have spiralled out of hand. Maybe it was like that from the beginning.

His personas had passed Akira around how many times now? Goro hadn’t bothered keeping count. The whole spectacle has been a feast for the eyes and he’s nowhere near full. 

Robin Hood has to hold Akira’s legs apart seeing as he doesn’t have the mind or energy to spread them himself. At some point they’d done away with the Joker coat, leaving streams of cum to trickle out and pool on the floor every time Robin Hood pulled out. 

Goro’s never been harder in his life. Gripping the rail tight with one hand, squeezing the base of his cock with the other. The moment he begins touching himself for real it’s all over and he’d be a fool to miss a second of this. 

“Let me cum,” Akira begs for the umpteenth time. 

“Surely the leader of the Phantom Thieves has more restraint than this?” Robin Hood tuts. He shoots Loki a look. 

“The dandy has a real mean streak.” Loki whistles but quickly holds Akira’s wrists in one hand as holds Akira’s jaw open with the other before he slowly thrusts down into Akira’s mouth. Allowing Goro ample time to rake his eyes over Akira’s throat taking in his smooth obsidian member. 

“C’mon liven up.” Loki says, sliding his hand down Akira’s chest. Dragging a sharp claw towards pouty puffy nipples abused to the point of looking like ripe cherries. He alternates between poking and pushing down on them. 

Akira moans around his cock and starts meeting Robin Hood’s thrusts. 

“He won’t leave you alone if you slack off.” Loki says as Akira arches his chest closer to his hand. “Can you still swallow?” He asks, slipping his dick out from Akira’s throat.

“Yeah,” Akira says high and raspy. “Gimme.” 

That’s Loki’s only warning before Akira grabs his cock and directs it to his lips. 

Loki covers the lower half of Akira’s face with his hand and Akira whines and tries to close his legs. Only for Robin Hood to force them back open with a growl. 

“I’m trying to keep you from choking _criminal slut_.” 

“Gimme,” Akira says again.

Loki tangles his fingers in Akira’s hair to keep him in place. Akira opens his mouth while Loki jerks himself and soon enough he’s coming. First he aims at Akira’s lips then continues tugging himself off to cover Akira’s face and chest in his cum.

“Age-” Akira trails off into a moan as Robin Hood pulls his hips down, taking him off of Loki. 

Akira’s tongue darts out to lick the cum off his lips. He swallows then tries again.

“-kehi!” He squeaks 

“Hey I think he wants to say something.” Loki pipes up, crouched back on his hooves.

“Then he can say it.”

Loki snarls. “Not if you’re fucking him stupid so either stop or hurry up!”

Robin Hood sighs, haphazardly rolling Akira onto his stomach before plunging back in. 

Akira screams and his head drops. For a hot second Goro panics but then he sees Akira kick his legs when Robin Hood gets going.

Goro swallows thickly. Robin Hood is massive mounting Akira. Most he can see of Akira is his long skinny legs with his cock pulled out between them so it isn’t crushed against the floor.

The chain glints, catching his eye. 

Before he knows it Goro jumps down from the rafters and walks over to them. Akira doesn’t seem to notice him, and Goro figures Robin Hood’s distracted.

One of Loki’s eyestalks angles itself to follow his movements.

Goro squats down between Akira’s legs. Thankfully Robin Hood is leaning forward enough to leave him easy access to Akira’s cock. Gently, god forbid he knot it tighter, Goro pulls at the chain. 

The chain and handkerchief fall away after a few careful tugs. Standing up, Goro gets ready to head back up to the railing. After a few steps suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Turning around he’s met by Akira gazing with a look that he can’t read. How much it was worth reading even was probably up in the air given Akira’s state. 

Their eyes meet for a second, then a wild frenzied glint flashes through his grey eyes before they shut completely. His mouth falls open like he’s screaming for his life but no sound comes out. Akira kicks his legs like madman and then his heavy cock pulses, streaking the floor between his legs. Shortly after he melts, limp like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

It’s a sight that has Goro’s own straining cock twitching in his trousers. 

Loki’s already all tidied up and tucked back in. Robin Hood breathes hard for a few moments before getting off of Akira. They stand apart to give Goro free reign. 

First things first he gives Loki back his chain. Then kneels down next to Akira and nearly jumps out of his skin when Akira stirs and lightly clutches his pinky.

“...” Akira’s lips move but no sound comes out.

“Come again?” 

This time Goro can make out his name on Akira’s lips, most likely.

‘Akechi too.’

Goro snorts. “No thanks. As if you won’t pass out in two seconds.”

Akira frowns and scratches at Goro’s thigh. Goro hums, if he’s going to put up this much fuss about it... Honestly it wouldn’t take much to get him off right now. 

‘Want you,’ Akira whispers. 

It won’t take much.

Goro turns Akira onto his back and pauses, admiring his ruined hole. Rosy red and gaping, letting Loki and Robin Hood’s remains spill out. To get a feel he tugs his gloves off and curls four fingers into his entrance and _oh_. 

Closing his eyes Goro breathes in harshly and spreads his fingers along fervid slick walls. It’s so hot and smooth inside and Akira sounds like he’s dying with his choked whimpering.

It wouldn’t take very long at all.

He’s never bothered to workout how this particular outfit worked in the Metaverse but where there’s a will there’s a way. Eventually he gets his trousers down enough to get his dick out.

Quickly he pushes Akira’s legs up, almost bending him in half then hooks them over his shoulders. When he finally, _finally_ gets to bury himself in Akira’s sweet inviting body there’s a resounding squelch. A full-body shudder runs wild through Goro and hips are beyond his control already. 

It’s so warm, soft, and wet inside sucking him in. Under him Akira looks up eyes hazy, bruised lips shiny.

This… satisfies something. Scratching an itch deep inside that even Goro isn’t ready to name. 

Yelling abuse at Akira and his friends is one thing, reducing masochistic crown jewel of the Phantom Thieves Akira is like a drug that’ll go really south if Goro acknowledges it.

“Akechi,” Akira’s voice breaks on his name and he clings to Goro’s chest. He can’t take it.

“You’re just a cock sleeve like this.” Goro muses, resting his head against Akira’s throat to better hear his cracked mewling. To emphasise his point he lets Akira’s legs fall off his shoulders. Grabbing Akira’s hips Goro manually yanks him down onto his cock a few times. “Wouldn’t even say a glorified cum rag really.”

“Akechi’s cock sleeve.” Akira affirms.

“Not sure on that.” Goro says with a hum, hefting one of Akira’s legs back over his shoulder. This conversation is over. 

Goro leans forward, enough that he bends Akira’s leg to his chest. Either Akira is incredibly flexible or boneless enough to not complain, or both. Just this once he’ll indulge himself. He’ll let himself focus on the needy harassed sounds tumbling from Akira’s throat and how they go straight to his dick. On the wet seed that froths around his cock and oozes onto the floor with each thrust. 

It’s too much. He bites Akira’s throat which makes him scream even louder and buries himself to the hilt, adding to the mess already in Akira.

They stay like that for a few moments, allowing Goro to get his bearings. 

“There’s a safe room that also functions as the pool shower and changing room, lets head there.” 

Getting Akira and all his items in order proves to be a bit of a challenge, especially given that Akira can’t provide much assistance. 

“You both really have no restraint.” Goro says, clicking his tongue.

“And you do?” Loki asks, perched on his huge sword like an oversized bird.

And Goro thinks about it. 

At the end of the day, not really. No.


End file.
